A manufacturing method of a conventional array substrate of an OLED display device includes: during processing an active layer, continuously depositing buffer layers and amorphous silicon layers; doping channels of thin film transistors by a first mask; defining an active area by a second mask, and depositing a silica as a gate electrode oxide layer; depositing a metal layer and defining a first metal layer (also called scan electrode) by a third mask; using the first metal layer as a mask to form a light doping drain area with a high resistance value by injecting low dose ions; defining N-type and P-type doped low temperature poly silicon areas, and using a silica/silicon nitride film as a protecting layer; defining contact holes and a second metal layer (also called signal electrode) by a sixth mask and a seventh mask, respectively, and coating an organic material as a flattened protecting layer by different methods; defining vias by a eighth mask; and finally, depositing a transparent electro-conductive electrode and then defining it by a ninth mask, and transforming an amorphous indium tin oxide into a polycrystalline indium tin oxide film by a high temperature annealing process.
As mentioned above, the conventional array substrate of the OLED display device has a more complex manufacturing method, and a lower production efficiency. Furthermore, because the manufacturing process is more complex, the related procedures will be influenced by electro-conductive particles produced during the processes, so as to influence the quality of the products.